


Doctor Who fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. The Tardis/Bad Wolf

  
  
  
  
_She has the moon in her mind, that’s why stars spill off her lips._  



	2. The Tardis/Eleventh Doctor

  
  
  
  
_My bones have always cried for the stars._  



	3. Amy Pond/Eleventh Doctor

  
  
  
  
_I am in the mood to dissolve in the sky._  



	4. Billie Piper

  
  
  
  
  
_As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin._  



End file.
